Life Goes On
by Blondeangle
Summary: there are ywo new Slytherins at Hogwarts. and David(slytherin) is crazy over Hermione. will Draco habe anything to say? Why would he have anything to say?


Life Goes On

Summary- There is a new guy in Slytherin who is crazy over Hermione Granger. Will The Head Boy, Draco Have something to say about this? Why would he? Maybe….jealously with be heading toward Hogwarts. Always remember Life Goes On…

Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter at her side. They sat down and looked up at the old Dumbledore.

"Now, students this year we have a new student, David Waters and Blake Malfoy who is cousins with Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said and everything turned their heads from the new seventh years to Draco. He smirked and everyone turned their heads again. "They are coming to Hogwarts for their seventh year."

"Blake Malfoy," the girl with long blonde hair with crystal blue eyes like Draco's walked up and sat down on the stool. She shut her eyes as the hat was placed on her head.

"That David guy is staring at you, Hermione," Harry whispered to her Mione. Ron put a not happy look at David. Hermione turned her attention from the girl and looked over at the boy who was staring at her dream like. He wasn't as pale as most of the boys, he had dark brown hair that went to his neck with some romantic looking curls (picture him as Orlando Bloom) and brown chocolate eyes.

"Slytherin!"

David blinked and looked as Blake walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at the end by herself.

"David Waters!"

"He is very good looking, don't you think Lavendar?" whispered a voice. Hermione turned around to see the gossip queens talking about that new Slytherin guy.

"Oh yes, very hot," Parvita said.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin table roared again as they did with Blake. David walked down from the stool still staring dream like at Hermione. He went and sat down in front of Blake.

"Hello, mudblood," said a cool voice. Hermione turned her head to see Draco Malfoy walking up behind her with his normal smirk.

"Shut up, Draco no on wants you here," said another voice coming from the other direction. Hermione turned in the other direction to see Draco's Cousin Blake coming.

"No one wants you here either," he said to her.

"Shut up, Draco," she said and sat down in front of Hermione. He rolled his eyes.

"Sitting with the mudblood?"

"Don't call her that," said yet again another voice. They all turned to see David walking over.

"What do you want Waters?"

"I want you to leave Hermione and my best friend Blake alone," he said in a threatening way. Draco's eyes shot up with fear. He sneered at David, Hermione, and Blake.

"I will be seeing you later, Waters," he said with one last glance and walked away looking back a couple of times.

Hermione stared at the two Slytherins with her mouth open. She couldn't believe that some Slytherin would stick up for her. David looked at Hermione and started to walk away.

"Do you want to sit with us?" she said as David was getting ready to disappear.

"Yeah, c'mon David, you can go find Draco later," Blake said. He nodded and sat down next to her.

"Why did stick up for me?"

"Because," Blake started as she opened her book. "My best friend….was a muggleborn…and Voldemort came to her house and killed her under Lucius Malfoy's orders. And no one should be treated that way."

"I am so sorry, Blake," Hermione said to her in a comforting away. "What happened to her family?"

"Her sisters and mother was raped by the male Death Eaters then left to the dementors and her father was killed with the killing curse."

"That's terrible."

"It is," David said.

They turned around when they heard the library door slam open.

"Hermione! What are you doing with these Slytherins?" asked Ron looking like he had been running.

"They just stuck up for me from Draco," she said.

"I don't trust them," Harry said.

"I didn't except the likes of you to, Potter," Blake snapped at him.

"I trust them," Hermione said.

David turned around at the sound of giggling and saw some pretty Ravenclaw girls giggling more when he looked at them.

"Nice fan club David….almost as big as Potter," Blake said and Ron sniggered. "Someone thinks im funny," Blake said.

"Hermione can we talk to you in the Common Room tonight?" Harry asked her.

"Sure, I will come by before I go to the Head's room," Hermione said as Ron and Harry started to walk away.

"Oh, yeah, Draco is Head Boy too," Blake said. "That must suck."

"Draco is an asshole," David said and they all nodded their heads.

"Well, he is my cousin but, still he is an asshole," Blake said and Hermione laughed…

Draco walked quickly, frustrated into the Head's room, and sat himself down on the couch. He ran a hand threw his blonde hair and shut his blue eyes.

"Stupid, Hermione, and stupid David," Draco muttered. _Did I just call Hermione, I mean Granger, Hermione? God, what is happening to the world?" _

He turned his head to see Hermione, Blake, and David coming through the door. He sneered to himself at the thought of David getting close to Hermione. _What am I saying? I don't care he has sex with the mudblood. I don't give a damn. _

They walked into Hermione's room and Blake shut the door behind her….

"Nice, room I hate the color pink though," Blake said looking at the colors of Hermione's room.

"So do I but, that is what it came with when I came in here."

"I think we should do it blue," Blake said and with a tap of her wand the room was as blue at the ocean and sky. "I like it much more this way."

"I like the color blue too," Hermione said and layed down on her bed and her photo album fell off the bed.

David came over to where it hit the ground and picked it up.

"May I?" he asked Hermione looking up at her. She nodded and he opened up the photo album.

The first picture was a muggle photo of Hermione in black and white. She was lying on the grass with her straight hair glowing. She was wearing a white dress.

"These are beautiful," he said turning the pages looking at them all with interest…..

David sat in the Slytherin Common Room just staring up at the ceiling. It had been an hour after him and Blake left Hermione's and thirty minutes since Blake left for her walk.

David was getting worried over his best friend that he had known since he was two.

"_Blake! Blake!" a young boy with brown hair and hazel eyes called out in the woods. He looked up at a tree where there were giggles. "Blake Malfoy! Get down from there it is getting dark and you are coming to my house with me!" _

"_David," said a sweet voice. "WATCH OUT!" it yelled and David looked up and Blake fell on top of him. He opened his eyes to the little girl with blonde hair, little curls, and crystal blue eyes. "I am sorry, David." _

"_It is okay, Blake," he said and she helped him off the ground…. _

"_Last one there is a Death Eater!" _

_A/N i was going to put in this chapter when David goes to find Blake but i changed my mind hehehe. Remember a Hermione/Draco story! i picture Blake as Sara Paxton and David as Orlando Bloom! just so you know. lol. REVIEW PLZ! heck out my other story too! i need a beta badly! Please! more reviews more chapters!_


End file.
